Uncivil Rights
Uncivil Rights is a case featured in Criminal Case, appearing as the one-hundred third case of the game and the forty-seventh case of Pacific Bay. It is the second case to take place in Innovation Valley, a district based in Pacific Bay. Plot After Mayor Annette Arbor started giving rights to the sentient robots, putting the work of humans in jeopardy, Andrea asked Frank and the player to patrol the robot graveyard for signs of unrest. There, they found the Mayor crushed into a cube. Mid-investigation, the team had to stop a riot at the Anti-Robot League headquarters. Moreover, Colbie Arbor, the Mayor's daughter, decided to dismantle all the robots. The team found enough evidence to arrest an unemployed mechanic called Larry Newark for the murder. Larry denied the accusations but then admitted to the crime. After losing his job to a robot, he then joined the Anti-Robot League to make Annette change her mind but the organization did nothing. Angry, he knocked the Mayor out with a robotic arm and crushed her like a robot with a car crusher, hoping that Howard Boehner would replace her and defend humans' rights. Originally sentencing him to 25 years in jail, Judge Dante increased the sentence to 40 years per Larry's request. Post-trial, Frank and the player went to the A.R.L. headquarters to prevent more riots, and found (per Russell) Colbie's diary. When interrogated, Colbie said that her mother would replace every person in Innovation Valley with robots, and pointed them to her office. They found a contract where Meteor Systems offered the Mayor a significant number of robots for menial duties. Since she wrote the contract, the team interrogated Karen Knight, Frank's ex-wife, who claimed that the robots would not cause any harm. After Hannah and the player helped Sunny, the robot, retrieve his plant friend, the team decided to dig deeper into Meteor Systems to prevent their robots from turning against humanity. Summary Victim *'Annette Arbor' (turned into a cube by a car crusher) Murder Weapon *'Car Crusher' Killer *'Larry Newark' Suspects C103HBoehner.png|Howard Boehner C103Sunny_(revised).png|Sunny C103CArbor.png|Colbie Arbor C103LNewark.png|Larry Newark C103KKnight.png|Karen Knight Killer's Profile *The killer is a gambler. *The killer knows mechanics. *The killer has a handkerchief. *The killer has an oil stain. *The killer is male. Crime Scenes C103S1A.png|Scrapyard C103S1B.png|Scrap Pile C103S2A.png|Mayor's Office C103S2B.png|Mayor's Desk C103S3A.png|ARL Headquarters C103S3B.png|Activist's Desk Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Scrapyard. (Clues: Torn Poster, Locked Control Panel, Victim's Body; Murder Weapon registered: Car Crusher; Victim identified: Annette Arbor) *Examine Locked Control Panel. (Result: Control Panel) *Analyze Control Panel. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows mechanics) *Examine Torn Poster. (Result: Campaign Poster; New Suspect: Howard Boehner) *Ask Howard Boehner about his political connections with the victim. (Prerequisite: Campaign Poster unraveled) *Investigate Mayor's Office. (Prerequisite: Howard interrogated; Clues: Torn Photo, Faded Medal) *Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Unknown Girl) *Examine Unknown Girl. (New Suspect: Colbie Arbor) *Talk to Colbie Arbor about her mother's death. (Prerequisite: Colbie Arbor identified) *Examine Faded Medal. (Result: Award Medal) *Analyze Award Medal. (09:00:00; New Suspect: Sunny) *Ask Sunny about the medal the victim gave to him. (Prerequisite: Medal analyzed) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer is a gambler) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate ARL Headquarters. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Wooden Crate, Faded Article, Broken Sign) *Examine Faded Article. (Result: Newspaper Headline) *Ask Boehner about his hostility towards the victim. (Prerequisite: Newspaper Headline unraveled; Profile updated: Howard is a gambler and knows mechanics) *Examine Wooden Crate. (Result: Robotic Arm) *Analyze Robotic Arm (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a handkerchief) *Examine Broken Sign. (Result: Protest Sign) *Analyze Protest Sign. (12:00:00; New Suspect: Larry Newark; Profile updated: Larry knows mechanics) *Talk to Larry Newark about his protest sign. (Prerequisite: Protest Sign analyzed) *Investigate Mayor's Desk. (Prerequisite: Larry interrogated; Clues: Business Card, Security File) *Examine Security File. (Result: Dangerous Individual) *Find out why Sunny was considered a security risk. (Prerequisite: Dangerous Individual unraveled; Profile updated: Sunny knows mechanics) *Examine Business Card. (Result: Substance) *Analyze Substance. (12:00:00; New Suspect: Karen Knight) *Talk to Karen Knight about her relationship with the victim. (Prerequisite: Substance analyzed; Profile updated: Karen is a gambler and knows mechanics) *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 *Confront Colbie about her speech on TV. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3) *Investigate Activist's Desk. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Framed Picture, Trash Can) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Faded Memo) *Examine Faded Memo. (Result: Memo to Karen) *Question Karen about her orders to deal with the victim. (Prerequisite: Memo to Karen unraveled) *Examine Locked Device. (Result: Spying Device) *Analyze Spying Device. (09:00:00) *Question Larry about his spying device. (Prerequisite: Spying Device analyzed; Profile updated: Larry is a gambler) *Investigate Scrap Pile. (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: Broken Device, Crate) *Examine Broken Device. (Result: Security Camera) *Analyze Security Camera. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer is a man) *Examine Crate. (Result: Key) *Analyze Key. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has an oil stain) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Into The Future: Part 2. (No stars) Into The Future: Part 2 *Ask Sunny what's wrong. (Available after unlocking Into The Future) *Investigate Scrapyard. (Prerequisite: Sunny interrogated; Clue: Locked Box) *Examine Locked Box. (Result: Open Box) *Examine Open Box. (Result: Boot Plant) *Give Sunny his plant back. (Prerequisite: Boot Plant found; Reward: Robot Beanie) *Investigate ARL Headquarters. (Available after unlocking Into The Future; Clue: Faded Diary) *Examine Faded Diary. (Result: Diary) *Analyze Diary. (06:00:00) *Talk to Colbie about her hatred for robots. (Prerequisite: Diary analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Investigate Mayor's Office. (Prerequisite: Colbie interrogated; Clue: Torn Paper) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Contract) *Analyze Contract. (06:00:00) *Question Karen about the Contract. (Prerequisite: Contract analyzed; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Move on to a new crime! (1 star) Trivia *The case's Chapter 2 cover picture resembles the famous French painting Liberty Leading the People by Eugène Delacroix. *Sunny's plant friend looks like WALL-E's boot plant. *In the "Mayor's Office" crime scene, David Jones, the unnamed sports announcer, Clifford Grady, and Tiffany Neng can be seen on the TV screen. *This is one of the several cases in which more than one suspect gets arrested. *In the "Activist's Desk" crime scene, a potrait of Karl Marx can be seen. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in Pacific Bay Category:Innovation Valley